An apparatus of this type is known from German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,218,210, corresponding to British Pat. No. 1,390,614.
An object of the invention is to provide an apparatus whose operation can be readily stopped in the event of a fault which prevents the strands from being drawn into the draw-in or feed advance rollers and thus causes strands to accumulate upstream of the pair of draw-in rollers. This is desirable in order to prevent the draw-in rollers and the cutting roller from being damaged by the tangled accumulation of strands. The prevention of damage to the rollers is desirable because the rollers, especially the cutting roller, are expensive since they are made of hardened steel. In addition, the rollers are precisely spaced and supported in bearings which must be precision bearings to maintain the precise spacing. Once the rollers are stopped, additional back-up of the strands is prevented by stopping the further extrusion and the stopped rollers prevent the forcing of piled up or balled up strands into the gap between the rollers.